


Last Breath

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years of fighting, hate, love, and terror slip away with the last of his sight. HP/DM. Character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

One breath shuttered to escape the over taxed lungs of its host. Pain never stopped shooting through his body seizing his thoughts.

Two words were uttered to the darkness of his unseeing eyes, “I’m sorry,” he muttered and gasps at the pain in those words.

Finally he rests his breathing slowing with each second as a warm hand clasps his own deathly cold one.

Seventeen years of fighting, hate, love, and terror slip away with the last of his sight. He can still hear the tears falling onto his skin and the feel of the coarse white sheets of the bed beneath him.

A soft kiss falls onto his lips and sighing he lets go, the last breath leaving his body as his soul takes flight.

Distantly he hears his loves heartbroken scream and he screams with him as he fades into the coming light.

They had won the war, they were going to be happy. He hates himself for not telling his lover sooner, for making the fall so much harder. They would never be happy he knew. He was destined to die from the moment of his birth just as his love was prophesied to live.

He was laid to rest two days later with the Hero’s of the last war who died before him. Their Headmaster, his father, mother, godfather and his loves friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
